we are here ryan
by jeaninereach
Summary: a ryan sheckler story


We are here Ryan

It was a nice day out and Ryan was skateboarding like he always is. He wanted to clear his head because his friends were all going to the same collage and he wasn't because of his career is skateboarding which he understood.

So after he was done he went back to his house and he saw his friends packing up. Ryan helped them with everything and they left that night. Ryan was home alone that night and he felt weird with his friends not there. He felt so left out. They were the only friends that he had ever had and he lost them.

The next day came and Ryan drove up to there school and he ran into this one guy and the guys name was ray and he said Ryan wow I'm shocked you are here. Your friends were saying how happy they are that there not by you anymore. Ryan said I don't even know you?

Ray said o but I know you very much. Ryan said is what you said true? He nodded his head. Ryan then said I was never here. Ray nodded again. Ryan then went to his car and drove to his house. He packed a bag and then he left. He needed to get away. The first night he went to his moms house.

He told his brothers and his mom everything that happened. He also said I just lost my closest friends. The only friends I ever had and I lost them. His mom said Ryan don't think like that. Ryan said I need to get away for a while I am going to stay at dads for a while because I cant leave the area because of skateboarding.

He kissed his mom and his brothers goodbye and then went to his dads house. That night Ryan's mom and brothers went to there school and saw his friends hanging out. So they went up to them and his brother said how could you. Ryan trusted you his entire life. Casey said what are you talking about?

What is wrong with Ryan? Is he ok? His mom told them everything that happened and all of his friends said ok first we are going to take care of ray and then we have to find Ryan. His younger brother said Ryan is at our dads house. They all said thanks.

So all of his friends went and found ray. Tony said what is your problem man? Why would you say that to Ryan? You are so messed up. Stay away from us and Ryan especially. Ray said you don't scare me or threaten me. You have another thing coming. Then ray walked away. Tony was about to go after him but Casey said no tony we have to go and talk to Ryan.

So they all left and went to Ryan's dads place. When they got there they knocked on the door. His dad looked out the window and said um Ryan your friends are here. Ryan looked at his dad and then said no I'm not here. So he opened the door and they all walked in and said we know he's here.

His dad said come with me. So they went to his room door. His dad said Ryan they want to talk to you. Ryan screamed through the door saying tell them I get and I will stay away for good and not to worry I get it. Casey said Ryan we need to talk to you man. Come on open the door. Ryan just laid on his bed.

His dad said well you guys are more then welcome to stay the night. They said thanks and yea we will. So they slept down stairs. Ryan was up all night long. He got up and went outside and sat down for a while. He didn't feel like skateboarding.

He thought that he would be friends with them for a long time because they didn't treat him like someone famous. They just treated him like himself Ryan sheckler. He can talk to them about anything and they always were there for him but he never felt like he was there enough for them.

So Ryan went back to his room and tried to sleep. In the morning he showered and went down stairs. His friends were there. Ryan said thanks for letting me stay dad. Guys listen I know that guy ray is right and am sorry that I was not there for you like all the times you are here for me and I'm sorry. He then walked out and went to the office were his manager was at. His friends followed him there.

Once he got there he sat down and his manager said good I'm glad you're here man. Ryan said what up man? His manager said I got a call and they want you to do a charity skateboarding thing tomorrow. Its for kids who have cancer. You in man?

Ryan said yea man I'm in. his manager said ok cool. What time do I need to be there Ryan asked? The manager said 10. Ryan said ok I will be there. Then he said I'm out and went back to his moms house. He laid on his bed in his old room.

His friends went into his managers office and they asked if they could skate as well and the manager said Ryan's mom Gretchen called and told me what's up and yea you guys can skate I have it set up. You will be out there the same time as Ryan will be. They all said cool. Then they left and went back to there collage to pack more bags of cloths.

Soon morning came and tony and Casey went to the place were the charity was being held. They got ready to skate. Casey and tony were talking when Ryan came out. Ryan got up to the top and he noticed on the other side Casey and tony. He was shocked that they were there. So the bell went off and everyone started to skateboard.

Ryan ended up falling a few times but he didn't get injured that bad. Until this one fall. He went to do a 360 and he landed the wrong way and his foot fell off the board making him fall to the ground and his arm popped. He knew right there that he broke his arm.

Tony saw him on the ground and screamed to Casey. Casey turned around and saw tony point to Ryan. They both stopped boarding and ran over to him. Ryan's mother was already over there with a doctor that was stationed at the event. Ryan was in so much pain. They gave him some ice and the doctor said you need to get to the hospital to get your arm in a cast.

Ryan got up slowly and walked with his mom and the doctor. Casey said Ryan we will be there after the event is over man. Ryan said no man don't worry about it. Just go back to school. I have done enough to you all. He then walked away again. Once he got to the hospital he got his arm in a cast and then he went back to his moms house for the night,

He was still in so much pain. He tried to get a god night sleep but it was happening at all. After a long night of twisting and turning Ryan got up and thanked his mom and left and went back to his house. Once he got there he saw a letter the table. He read the letter.

It read- Ryan its ray your friends came back and they were complaining again about you and I'm getting sick of hearing it and I don't even know as long as they have known you. Maybe you should just give up skateboarding and just leave and don't tell them and don't let them find out were you are going. Its for the best man. Ray.

Ryan got fed up and packed a bag. He then called his manager and mom and told them that he was ok and the he needs to get away for a while. They said ok. He hung up the phone and then went to the airport.

Back with his friends they went to the house and when they saw Ryan wasn't there they got worried. Then they saw the note on the table. Tony said the airport lets go. So they drove as fast as they could to the airport but it was to late ha had left already. His plane had just taken off. tony said ok we need plane tickets but first we need to find out were the hell he is going. We need to call Gretchen.

So Casey took out it phone and called her. she said I am sorry guys but I know he was going away but he didn't tell anyone were he was going. Casey said ok thanks. Then tony said now what? Casey said lets call Taylor and maybe she can help. Taylor is a great friend to them and Ryan as well.

Casey called Taylor and told her everything that went on and she said ok I am leaving the campus now I will be there in a few. After a while she showed up. She saw them and went over and said ok he is going to new York. I herd it on the radio and he is doing a interview while he is there and it will be live we can watch it in a hour. Then we will get a flight over there.

They watched the interview and one of the questions was so Ryan how are your friends doing? They are at collage now right? Ryan said yea they are and they are good. I haven't talked to them in a while though. Do you miss them? The interviewer asked. Ryan said yea I do but they cant stop there lives because of me.

After they herd him say that they went and bought there tickets and got on the next plane that was going to new York. Once they got there they went to the hotel that he was staying at. They saw that his room door was open but he wasn't back yet. So they went in and waited for him. About an hour later Ryan walked in and saw them all hanging out like they normally do when they go to the hotels with him.

They didn't see him walk in so he quickly walked back out and made a phone call. He called his mom. His mom said hey Ryan how are you doing? Ryan said mom they are here in my hotel room right now. How did they find me? His mom said you did that interview and it was live and they saw you talking while they were standing in the airport.

Ryan said I need to figure this out. I don't know though. I need to talk to them but I don't know if I can with out breaking down and that will not be good mom. You know how much this affects me. His mom said I know Ryan just do your best and let them hear you and you need to hear them out as well.

Ryan said thanks mom. She said bye Ryan. He hung up his phone and took a breath and walked back into his room. Tony said well its about time you showed up. Ryan said yea sorry I got held up. Wait what are you guys doing here? Don't you guys have classes? Casey said yea we will make it up. Ryan said ok go back to collage and when I get back I will come up to your school and we will talk. You guys cant miss because of me.

Taylor said Ryan we need to fix this and your putting it off. Ryan just sat down and put his head in his hands. He couldn't handle it. He was going to break down in front of them. So he got up and left the room. Taylor followed him out and saw him sitting in a dark room crying.

She went back up to the room and said guys he is down there crying. Like legit crying. Tony said we need to go and talk to him now. We have known him for so long and he knows us well enough were he can break down in front of us. So lets go. So the 3 of them went down and sat next to Ryan. Taylor turned the light on.

Casey said man you can break down in front of us man. You know that. You know that you don't have to hide things or your feelings from us. Come on man we need to fix this and we are going to fix this now. Ryan looked up and said I'm sorry. Tony said no you did nothing wrong. Tony then said we saw that note at the house. We went to look for you back at the house but you were there and all we saw was the note form ray.

Taylor said Ryan don't listen to this guy at all. Everything that he has been telling you and what he wrote to you was not true at all. Ryan said I guess it just got to me because we all have been friends for a long time and when I went the first time to see you guys I was going to tell you about the knew stuff for plan B.

But then I ran into ray and I didn't even know the guy but he said that he knew you guys. That's when it started to bother me. I felt like I lost you all because you guys are the only people that I could really trust.

I know you all are probably thinking that I'm crazy for thinking about this but it gets to me and I'm sorry. Taylor said Ryan you have nothing to be sorry for. We told him to leave us alone and most of all to leave you alone. Casey said Ryan we are going to get back to school. When you get back home come up and we will show you around the campus. Ryan smiled and said ok. I will be there tomorrow.

Tony said ok well don't worry about this man and we will see you tomorrow we have to go because we have a flight to catch. They said bye and then left. Ryan felt a little better. So the rest of Ryan's trip went by fast and he was home before he knew it. So he unpacked and then showered and got dressed and left to go and see his friends.

When he arrived there he got out of his car and walked over to the front of the campus were he said he would meet them. So he saw his friends and he walked over to them and said hey to all of them. Tony said welcome to the campus man. Come on we will show you around. So they went all over the campus.

While they were walking around the campus ray came over. He said what are you doing here Ryan? Casey said were showing him around. Taylor said we told you to stay away from us and Ryan so why are you standing here in front of us?

Ray say Ryan you need to leave you are not welcomed here. No body wants you here including them. They are tired of you. Go back to your skating because that's all your going to end up with. Ryan said ok fine I'm out. Tony said Ryan wait. But he kept walking. Taylor said come on guys and you ray stay away. They ran after him but he had already left. He went to go and skate.

Casey said he's not answering his phone. Tony said come on lets go and check the skate park. He has to be there. So they went and when they got there they saw him skateboarding but he wasn't doing to well. Anytime he struggles its due to him being stressed and or him just being upset about something.

They all walked up to the top of the ramp. Ryan was skating all around and he didn't notice them there at all. Ryan's phone went off. it was his mom. She said Ryan they need you tonight at the skateboarding fest. He said ok I am leaving now bye mom. He then skated out of the place. All his friends were wondering were he was going.

Taylor called his mom and his mom told her everything. So she hung up the phone and said lets go he's at the skateboarding fest. So they got back in the car and drove there. Ryan was on his board skating with the other pros that were there. Ryan was talking to one of them and the guy said so how is your friends doing. Ryan told him everything that had went on.

The guy said well your friends are right there. He pointed to them and Ryan looked over. They saw him and waved to him. Casey yelled Ryan come here. Ryan went over and Casey said come on man we need to talk. Ryan said I cant I have to go and skate. He then left and started to skate again. Tony said well this might be harder then we thought.

They all agreed with him. After Ryan was done skating he went over to change his shirt and he got a drink as well. He didn't notice his friends behind him. Once he turned around and saw them he said before you guys say anything when I skate it gets me to think and to clear my head which you guys know already. I thought about it and I'm not going to let this guy mess up our friendship.

Taylor said that's what we have been trying to tell you Ryan but we are glad that you figured it out on your own. We were getting worried about you. We will be friends for a long time and you know that Ryan. Casey said group hug. They all packed in and hugged each other. They were friends again and all it took was Ryan to realize it himself.


End file.
